parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Dcolemanh's Thomas/Peter Pan Parody 2: You Can Fly! (with a Crossover)
Here is Dcolemanh's second Thomas/Peter Pan Parody. Cast *Thomas as Peter Pan *Emily as Wendy Darling *Duck as John Darling *Percy as Michael Darling *Lady as Tinkerbell Special Guests For You Can Fly! * Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles as The Three Nephews * Talullah as Alice * Tommy as The White Lion * Anais as Webby * The Pokemon Cast as The Shrek Characters * Jimmy Neutron as Koda * Eeyore as Donkey * Butch as Itchy * Agent Ed as Student * The Banjo Kazooie Characters as The Chitty Chitty Bang Bang Cast * Rayman as Harry Potter * Spike as Kuzco * Witch Hazel as The Witch * The Donkey Kong Characters as The Wind in the Willows (1996) Cast * Ed, Edd, and Eddy as The Three Stooges * Rudolph, Dasher, Dancer, Prancer, Vixen, Comet, Cupid, Donder, and Blitzen as The Reindeers * The Conker's Bad Fur Day Characters as The Kung Fu Panda Cast * The Sonic Characters as The Pebble and the Penguin Cast * The TUGS Characters as The See Spot Run Cast * The Theodore Tugboat Characters as The Ice Age Cast * The Rayman Characters as The Madagascar Cast * Spyro as Inspector Gadget * Scooby Doo as Lightning McQueen * Shaggy Rogers as Mater * The Anastasia Characters as The How To Train Your Dragon Cast * Top Cat as Timon * Mario as Jimmy Neutron * Luigi as Jimmy's Friend * Mickey Mouse as Jiminy Cricket * Mr. Dumpty as Scrooge McDuck * Bugs Bunny as Brer Rabbit * The Top Cat Characters as The Valliant Characters * Budgie as The Flying House * Hercules as Rocky * The Babes in Toyland Cast as The Tron Characters * Robin Hood as Jeremy * Princess Yum Yum as Mrs. Brisby * The Cartoon Network Characters as The Finding Nemo Cast * The Dantinis as The Bees * Ten Cents as Winnie the Pooh * Kipper as Gromit * The Ducks as The Gooses * The Raccoons Cast as The Space Monkey Cast * Stu Pickles as The Genius * Warrior as Tigger * Digby as Roo * Romeo and Juliet as Blue and Jewel * Crash Bandicoot as Wall-E * Coco Bandicoot as EVE * Salem as Tom * Cub as Wart * Puffa as Archemides * Cuddles as Emelius Browne * Giggles as Miss Elegant Price * Rit, Rut, and Rat as The Kids * Oliver the Vast as Edgar * Baloo and Bagheera as Napoleon and Lafyette * The Magic Roundabout Characters as The Batman Cast * The Wacky Races Characters as The Great Mouse Detective Cast * The Looney Tunes Characters as The Bug's Life Cast * The Mario Characters as The Gargoyles Cast * Pheobus as Cody * Phoebus's Horse as Marahute * Theodore (from TT) as Stuart Little * Emily (from TT) as Margalo * Baby as Dumbo * Luke Skywalker as Timothy Q. Mouse * GonGon, Papa Smurf, Fur Foot, Panther Cap, and the Pink Panther as The Crows * AiAi as Aladdin * MeeMee as Princess Jasmine * Fievel as Tarzan * Cholena as Jane * The Evil Cats as The Baboons * Rocket Robot as Donald Duck * Hercules as Hercules * Fire Tug as Pegasus * Pinocchio as Mowgli * Phineas and Ferb as The Cat and the Bird * Indiana Jones as Orville * Tanya as Pocahontas * Tak as Wilbur * Emmet as Bernard * Wyldstyle as Bianca * Benny as Buzz Lightyear * Berk as Woody * Superman as The Iron Giant * Wonder Woman as Mary Poppins * Toothy as Gonzo * Nutty as Ratso * Professor Oak as Ludwig Von Drake Music Used *You Can Fly (When You Wish Upon A Star: A Tribute To Walt Disney) *You Can Fly! (Peter Pan) Transcript *Emily: (hauling her two coaches) But Thomas, how will we get to Neverland? *Thomas: (hauling Annie and Clarabel) We'll fly, of course! *Emily: Fly? *Thomas: It's Easy! You think of a wonderful thought! *Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles: Any happy little thought? *Thomas: Uh-Huh! *Talullah: Like toys at Christmas, *Tommy: Sleighbells? Snow? *Thomas: Yep! Watch me now! Here I go! (flies around the room) It's easier than pie! *Anais Watterson: He can fly! *Pokemon Cast: He can fly! *Percy: (hauling his mail cars and caboose) He flew! (Thomas grabs Lady and her freight cars and pats them on the kids and the guests) *Thomas: Now, think of the happiest things! It's the same as having wings! (some Pokemon characters fly upward) *Emily: Let's all try it just once more! *Pokemon Characters: Look! We're rising off the floor! *Jimmy Neutron: Jiminy! *Everyone: Oh my! We can fly! You can fly! We can fly! *Thomas: Come on everybody! Here we go! (as She Bitzer wakes up and sees the window, Thomas flies above her, taking the kids with him) Off to Neverland! (as soon as Belle sees the three kids fly out of the window, she yelps in surprise) *Chorus: Think of the Wonderful thoughts! Any Merry little thoughts. Think of Christmas, Think of snow, Think of sleigh bells, Here we go, Like reindeer in the sky! You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! *Female Chorus: Think of the happiest things, That's the way to get your wings. *Male Chorus: Now you own a candy store, Look, you're rising off the floor, *Female Chorus: So wonder how and why... *Chorus: You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! *Male Chorus: Soon, you'll zoom all around the room. All it takes is faith and trust, But the thing that's a positive must. Is a little bit of pixie dust. The dust is a positive must. W *Percy: Come on, Belle! (Belle waves goodbye to the kids as they fly onward) *Male Chorus: When there's a smile in your heart, *Female Chorus: When there's a smile in your heart, *Male Chorus: there's no better time to start *Female Chorus: there's no better time to start *Chorus: It's a very simple plan. You can do what fairies can. At least, it's worth a try! You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! (The heroes soon landed on the Big Ben) *Emily: But where is Neverland, Thomas? *Thomas: There it is, Emily. Second Star to the right and straight on until morning. (the heroes take each other and and fly off to the second star) Here we go! *Chorus: When there's a smile in your heart there's no better time to start think of all the joy you find when you leave the world behind and bid your cares goodbye! *Characters: That should do it! *Chorus: You can fly you can fly you can fly you can fly YOU CAN FLY! (Thomas, Lady, Emily, Duck, and Percy, and the others fly to the second star to the right and arrive at Neverland) *Characters: Well, what do you know? We're here. *Thomas: Neverland. Yahoo! Aha! Category:Dcolemanh